imdbrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Han-kyul Yang
='''Han Kyul-yang is''' a character in Horror Around the World: segment Mind Games '''Created and Played by: '''''[http://www.imdb.com/user/ur12566642/boards/profile/ PawnCrackers]'' '''NAME''': Han-kyul Yang '''AGE''': 18 '''GENDER''': Male '''OCCUPATION''': Waiter '''ORIENTATION''': Pansexual '''ACTOR''': ''[http://bestuff.com/stuff/top-big-bang Choi Seung Hyun aka T.O.P]'' '''ETHNIC:''' South Korean '''PERSONALITY''': Often misunderstood due to his quiet nature and intimidating eyes, Han-kyul is the exact opposite of what everyone makes him out to be. With his look, he is thought to be aggressive, arrogant, and rude, however, he is nothing like that. Always polite and sophisticated, Han-kyul is what one would call a "gentle giant." He is like a giant teddy bear, in essence, because of his large build, but his compassionate and pure, innocent heart. He always put others before himself, like the true gentleman he is, and is the type of person who will do a favor for anyone, no matter what. This makes him sort of a pushover however, and he is often taken advantage of due to his niceness. He is also very soft spoken, keeping to himself most of the time, with an intimidating, but not intentional, glare on his face that scares away others. However, once he opens up to you enough, he'll be a truly essential best friend: always there for you when you need a shoulder to lean on, or when you just want to talk. He is actually rather insecure, due to a rather strict family background, and is always trying to maintain excellent grades in school. His like is almost constantly absorbed by his schoolwork, only leading to a further social non interaction, and more insecurities about himself. '''LIKES''': The quiet, pleasing others, nature and things apart of it, such as animal, plants and scenery. He also very much likes the arts: music, art, acting, writing. Like a small child, he likes to be physically active, such as when he is running or riding a bicycle. '''DISLIKES''': He hates his eyes that he finds scary and what scare others away from him. He also dislikes his intelligence, always feeling stupid, despite the fact that he is actually very intelligent. He also dislikes things that are considered to be morally wrong, such as smoking, drinking, and violence. He hates superficial things, and he also hates people who he considers to be incredibly stupid. '''STRENGTHS''': He is physically in-shape due to his enjoyment of running and sports, but he is also very intelligent from studying with the rest of the time that he has. He is also a very kind and innocent person, making him the type of person to console problems with it. He is also rather well liked among his friends, despite the dislike he garners from everyone outside that barrier. He is also a very trustworthy and honest person, who won't try to sugar coat things '''WEAKNESSES''': Han-kyul is sort of insecure. He pushes himself far too hard when it comes to social interaction and the grades his parents want him to get, even though he really wants to do something else. He is also a veryu physically intimidating person: tall, strong build, and very intimidating eyes that seem sort of cold and distant. He is also very easily take advantage of, because of how innocent and sweet his is, that it makes him a pushover. '''FEARS''': He is afraid of people as a whole, and not being accepted by them. He is also afraid of the strict pressure that is placed on him because of his parents. He's also afraid of failing school, and facing the wrath of his parents. Otherwise, he has a fear of dolls and puppets and the likes. And snakes. '''RELATIONSHIPS''': you can choose '''FAMILY''': Strict mother and father (''48 and 50 respectively'') and younger brother (''15'') '''BIO''': Born the first of two children, immense pressure had always been placed on Hankyul. Selected as the favorite child he was expected to exceed his parents expectations and be better than the best. Always spending his extra time studying, Hankyul never really got to live life as he wanted to, and it resulted in his insecurities as a teenager now. While he has grown friendly with many people, his status as a bookworm and his very intimidating appearance ultimately has led to few friends and an overall lackluster school and social experience. Trivia